


Shine On

by Wewillcarryon



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Roommates, Tags May Change, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wewillcarryon/pseuds/Wewillcarryon
Summary: Syd, an overachieving art student who stopped caring a while ago.Roger, an underachieving architectural student who cares a little too much.Close friends.Or something more?They don’t even know anymore.





	Shine On

“Syd!” A cheerful voice behind me cheered. Roger. I sighed and turned around, only to be hugged so tightly, I wasn’t even sure I was breathing anymore. A smile stretched out across his face as he let me go.   
  
”Roger,” I sighed, getting my breath, “chill.”  
  
”Ah. Sorry. Forgot your rule,” He laughed softly,   
  
I looked around, “So... why are you here? I mean, we haven’t talked since... since we were seventeen?”  
  
“... I need something.”   
  
“You want to move in, right?”  
  
”... Yeah.”  
  
I sighed, yet again, “I’m already living with Rick.”  
  
  
  
Roger raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Not like that!"    
  
"Nice," He smiled, “Who is Rick, actually?”  
  
”Oh, we met on the first day. He’s an architecture student.” I looked at him,   
  
”... What’s his full name?”  
  
”Richard William Wright.”   
  
”... Rick Wright?”  
  
”Yeah?”  
  
“Short-”   
  
”-for you-” I interrupted,  
  
“... blue eyes, light brown hair, looks like a cat kinda?”  
  
“Yeah?” I looked at him,   
  
”Oh, he’s in my class.”  
  
”... What.”   
  
”He’s in the same class as me.” Roger stared at the trees,   
  
“Huh.”  
  
”So, still the shortest?”  
  
"Rog, I will punch you."  
  
"Ooh! Syd 'blown over by the wind' Barrett is gonna punch me! I am terrified."  
  
"Ok, Roger 'fell off a cow' Waters."   
  
“Hey! That was, like, two years ago!” He punched me in the arm.  
  
Finally we got to my flat. The cold air choked me as I opened the door, fuck, it was freezing. Roger bent to fit into the small ass door and stepped though. He closed the door and looked around in the lobby. He walked to the stairs and walked up. I followed, yelling something about how tall he was and how trying to follow him was impossible for me.   
  
I escaped to a corner to take a breath, knowing Roger had no keys. If he got up, he’d still need me to unlock the door. Finally, I got up and opened the door. Rick was bent over a computer, drawing up a model of a home. Roger was right, now I thought of it, he did look a little bit like a cat. He clearly wasn’t that interested, glaring at the computer.    
  
Roger looked at the computer, his eyes widening and he began muttering quietly. That seemed to shock Rick.  
  
”Oh. Hi.”  
  
“We had an assignment?!”  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
”When’s it due?”  
  
”Tomorrow?”  
  
”Fuck.”  
  
“I’ll send you mine, just add some balconies or something.”  
  
Oh my god, how could Roger not realise that he had an assignment, due the next day! I opened my door and his eyes shot up.  
  
“Syd?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“… Why are none of your walls the same colour?”  
  
“They’re different walls, aren’t they?”  
  
“I mean,” He stepped in, “yeah, but deep blue, luminous green, salmon and black? What the hell, Syd.” 

 

“But, different walls!”   
“Ok, Syd.”   
  
I smiled and jumped onto my seat. Then I remembered, if Roger was moving in, he needed a bed. Fuck. I had no other beds.

 

I sighed, then remembered-

 

“I have a spare seat!”

 

“What?”

 

“I have a spare seat! Can you sleep on it?”

  
  


We had been close friends, up until a year ago, when I was about 17 and he was 18. We kinda drifted apart then, he had left the high school we were in, and we didn’t really talk much, except to rant about the classes. 

 

My art classes had took so much time out of me that I couldn’t easily talk to anyone, except for the people in my class. The classes took at least six hours, then I would stay in the class until the sun was gone behind mountains and the stars were fluttering in the night sky. When the nights had become longer, I stayed up until the sun began to peek from behind trees. 

 

I looked at him. The guy who I cared about, so much. I smiled at him, as he nodded and grinned back.

 

Roger fell back onto the seat. 

  
  


“Guess that we’re flat mates.”

 

“I guess.”


End file.
